Mon Petit Poney-Le Bijou de la Rose
by zigaudrey
Summary: Rarity avait reçu une invitation à la nouvelle grande salle des fêtes au centre-ville. Elle décida de créer une Robe de Rose mais se retrouve ensuit sous un torrent non prévu.


Dans la boutique de couture de Ponyville, Rarity entra depuis la deuxième salle après avoir été préparé pour son métier. Elle remarqua ensuite un petit papier devant la porte.

-Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est?Une invitation ? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle fit léviter la feuille avec sa magie et lit la note.

 _« Cher poney, vous êtes invité(e) à la fête dans la nouvelle grande salle des fêtes qui se situe au loin dans le centre ville.  
Préparez votre jolie tenue et soyez bien habillé(e).  
Signé, le directeur de la fête »_

-Mon dieu, une fête au centre ville, l'endroit dont telle beauté les attire. J'ai envie d'habillé une de mes créations aux invités. Ce qui me donne une idée !

Rarity était une poney inspirée, elle avait toujours eu une idée de couture. Elle prit un mannequin, apporta des tissus rose fleur, les plia, les tissa de boucle en boucle, accrocha des perles d'azur, ensuite elle rajouta un autre pli d'une couleur plus claire , refit le même étape jusqu'à que sa fleur atteignait les pattes arrière. Le haut était de couleur vert végétale, poussant des ailes de feuilles hérissées sur le dos. L'expérience de Rarity faisait d'elle une couturière appliquée, sa créativité, son habilité et sa patience concevront tous une très belle œuvre à ajouter dans son armoire.

-Et, la dernière touche finale.

Sa création finissait de s'ouvrir, Rarity était fière du résultat. Elle retirait délicatement la pièce du mannequin et s'habilla de cette fleur de tissu. Au miroir se révélait la couturière sous la rose de son œuvre.

-Haa...Encore un habit toute prête et toute beauté. Les autres poneys vont s'épanouir devant cette "Robe de Rose", commentait Rarity, elle aussi épanoui.

Enfin prête pour la fête, l'unicorne blanche marcha vers la porte. Sur le sol était posé le journal quotidien. Rarity, avant de marcher dessus, utilisa son pouvoir pour le posé sur la table d'à côté.

-Ha hein hein,je n'ai pas le temps de lire le journal, je ne veux pas rater la fête.

Elle quitta ensuite son studio, le journal n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de dire à Rarity que bientôt, il va pleuvoir. La couturière renferma la porte et mit un panneau cadré de joyaux pour annoncer qu'elle était absente. Même un petit objet du quotidien avait été décoré pour attirer l'œil d'un visiteur. La poney en rose commença sa route vers le centre ville, sa marche était délicate, similaire à une modèle sur un défilé, comme si elle attendait l'admiration de son entourage. D'une foule silencieuse, Rarity n'avait reçu aucune voix flottante mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle pensait que sa beauté illuminerait la joie, l'inspiration, le parfum fleuri qui scintilleraient le jour. La rose se fondait dans le paysage florale, elle assistait à la splendeur des couleurs réunies. La foule dansait par sa présence, exprimait leur admirateur par leur souffle parfumé, contribuant avec la dame promeneuse. La longue voie était sans fin, une inspiration qui se sentait sans cesse.

A sa cadence de marche se rejoignait une goutte, dissous sous sa rythme, d'autre arrivèrent, brisant progressivement le rêve et l'obscurité englobait la lumière du jour, ce qui attirait l'attention des yeux de rosée.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas le moment, surprit Rarity.

N'ayant pas prévu de parapluie , l'unicorne ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle monta son allure pour se dépêcher, la nuée d'eau s'épaissit, poursuivant le rythme de ses pointes. Une grosse buée de pluie s'accrochait sur la rose, elles alourdit comme de mauvaises racines qui poussaient et qui s'agrippaient comme des bras absorbeurs de vitalité. La robe épineuse ne pouvait pas supporter les gouttes de rosée supplémentaire, ses pétales étaient trop fragile pour les absorber. Rarity se trouvait dans un torrent démoniaque, elle courut, elle chevaucha, elle s'échappa de cette main. Les bruits de pas sur le trottoir résonnaient à son cœur accéléré par la peur qui traversait les veines de sa tige.

Sous cette cape sombre, Rarity cherchait un abri le plus proche. Sa lumière bleu traça une espérance dans les ténèbres. Elle balaya les environs, son épée magique tranchait les lianes de la jungle qui poussaient sans cesse. Focalisant sur l'objective, Rarity fut interdit de regarder le sol, sa patte glissa sur une flaque d'eau et l'assomma sur la boue. La rose fut maintenant recouverte de la répugnance, son odeur la consommait, sa couleur s'évaporait. La jeune dame avait perdu sa beauté.

-NON ! MA ROBE ! Elle est fichue !

Vaincu par la laideur, Rarity plongeait dans le désespoir, les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient ses yeux, sans qu'elle en faisait couler. Elle était paralysée par le dégoût. Elle continua de marcher sous cette tempête, tête baissée, toujours avec son tranchoirs lumineux, à la recherche d'un toit protecteur. Sur le long ruisseau sans fonds, elle trouvait l'endroit, elle s'installa sous la voile protectrice contre l'armé pluvieuse. Rarity respirait rapidement pour reprendre le calme.

-Brrr...Je ne vais pas la laisser comme ça ! Il faut vite que je la nettoie !

Sa corne torchère éclairci, ses veines pompaient pour accélérer l'observation du paysage. De loin, elle vit un tissu fantomatique accroché à un fil. Avec sa magie, Rarity la ramena à distance sans se faire mouiller. Elle le frottait sur les pétales de sa robe sale, malheureusement, les tâches ne disparaissaient pas, elles étaient devenues une malédiction, durcissant les larmes de la jeune femme.

-Non,c'est affreux, je ne peux pas aller dans cette fête comme ça, les poneys seront écœurés par cette horreur ! Sans mon chef-d'œuvre, je risquerai de perdre ma popularité...

Son bras noircissait les yeux de Rarity. Le ciel siffla, il expira tous son souffle et envola l'abri. La fleur n'avait pas le choix mais de courir le risque. Le rafale la faisait ralentir, elle nagea aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Dans cette océan noir se trouvait une longue ligne lumineuse qui attirait son regard. Le rayon était la source d'espoir, un message de la fin. La jeune dame s'approcha vers le rayon lumineux. Elle sentait des bosses et remarqua ensuite que c'est une porte.

-A une porte,me voilà sauver, mais non pour ma robe...

Elle ouvrit de ses deux bras la grande porte du maelstrom et se retrouva au lieu de la cérémonie, à la grande salle des fêtes du centre ville. Rarity se trouva devant les yeux des invités de la cérémonie, choqué par son arrivé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Commença Rarity. J'ai passé tant de temps sur cette ''Robe de Rose'' et la pluie l'avait détruite! Elle l'avait déchiqueté et maintenant, je suis une sale bestiole.

Les autres poneys eurent une expression de dégoût ou de surprise en voyant sa présence sous sa robe détériorée.

-Je sais, ma robe ruine la fête, je mérite une mauvais réputation, je suis une honte, une disgrâce de la mode.

Temps après, la foule s'écarta et laissait passer le chef de la fête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y se passe ici ? Demanda t-il en marchant vers Rarity. Mon dieu, madame,qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Moi bien?! Ma robe a été mâché par la tempête ! Ma robe, ma jolie ''Robe de Rose'', mon dernier chef-d'œuvre magnifique! Maintenant, je suis laide...Je suis une désastre de la fête! Expira Rarity, plongée dans ses larmes de désespoir.

-Mais non madame, vous n'êtes pas une désastre. Vous serez toujours une invité. Expliqua t-il avec sa patte sous le menton de la licorne. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir une fête si belle. Le but de cette fête est que tous les poneys soient réunis. Votre présence est bien plus importante que votre robe.

-Donc, vous n'aimez pas ma robe ?...

-Au contraire,j'aime votre robe. Vous avez mis tant de temps à la coudre et que la pluie vous a jeté un mauvais sort mais ce que j'admire est la valeur qu'elle possède en elle, une valeur dont vous avez gardé tous le long, c'est votre cœur et c'est dans ces pétales qui le renferment.

L'onde caressa l'oreille de Rarity, des invités et de la salle des fêtes. Les autres poneys se commencèrent à exprimer leur pensé.

-Oui je suis d'accord,elle sera toujours la Rarity que nous connaissons.

-On n'a l'habitude de voir les jolies robes qu'elle faisait mais les robes sont toujours fait avec le cœur.

-Toujours avec la même Rarity, toujours la bienvenue, vous resterez la même une couturière avec qui donne beaucoup d'inspiration. Il ne faut pas mettre dans cette état là, ce n'est pas comme ça que le problème va régler.

Les mots séchèrent les larmes de Rarity.

-Vous avez raison, j'ai peut-être usé mon temps pour coudre cette jolie robe parce que je voulais me focaliser sur la beauté mais j'étais égoïste. Maintenant j'ai réalisé que ce n'est pas en cause de la robe que je vais me mettre dans cette état, même si elle a été gâché, elle toujours la même robe que j'ai conçu. Je suis désolée pour tous mes mots de tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en s'avançant un peu.  
Depuis ce jour, j'intitule ma nouvelle robe:

''Le Bijou de la Rose''

Les invités applaudissent en frappant leur pattes sur le sol pour l'éclosion sa nouvelle création. Le directeur de la fête accompagna Rarity dans la foule et la fête continua sa route vers le bonheur.

 _« Cette expérience m'a appris qu'il ne suffisait pas d'avoir une belle figure ou une belle tenue. Il ne faut jamais jugé soi-même ou un invité par sa laideur. La fleur a peut-être perdu ses pétales mais ce qu'elle garde toujours en elle est le cœur et c'est ce petit bijou caché qui est le plus précieux de tous. »_

FIN


End file.
